Forum:Weather
I was thinking that Weather could be implemented into Monster Hunter. On some days instead of the average area, weather would alter the areas. * Rain: Just rain; Increased chance of Waterblight;All areas except in the Volcano, Tundra, and rare in the desert. * Thunderstorm:Like rain, but random lighting bolts would fall to the ground causing decent damage;Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Mountain Stream only. * Fog: An effect similar to the Smoke Bomb, but lighter;Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Mountain Stream only. * Snow:Simliar to rain;Tundra exclusive * Blizzard:Harder than Snow, and obstructs long-distance vision;Tundra exclusive * Sandstorm:Similar to Blizzard, but instead of Snow, Sand;Desert exclusive * Eruption: Simliar to Thunderstorm, but in Eruption, the Volcano is erupting so lava rocks fall randomly inflicting same amount of damage as a lightning bolt;Volcano exclusive. The following I am unsure of as they are "game breaking" * Earthquake: At anytime of the game an earthquake may occur, shaking the screen. This will stop all gameplay as all characters will flinch (Similar to a Diablos passing under you) and all monster will flinch too.Every single breakable area in the map will now be broken;All areas * Tornado:One of the areas will contain an enormous tornado. You can enter the area, but if you get too close to the tornado, you will be caught in it and be sent to a random area causing 90% of the health you have to deplete;All areas *Meteor:At any time of the game, a meteor may come to any area of the game. The area will become off limits and you won't be able to enter it from there on to the end of the quest. If a meteor crashes in the area you are on, it's an instant KO. You would be given a warning though. I like the first ones. Not sure about the last three though. Lord Invictus Pane 19:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing pages is the glitchiest thing in the world. I tried to edit this to make it readable, but I can't. If anyone else can, Thanks you.-Subtle What if its spring/summer in the tundra wont that change ice monsters attacks for example urusuku and barioth anyway i like the idea Meteor won't work, if an aera becomes off limits, you might not be able to get to other aeras, if there's a meteor in aera 1, you could be stuck in base camp. Tornado might be able to work in some places, but shouldn't be in tiny aeras. I also think blizzard should give you snowman after one minute if you haven't used a hot drink. ---- The "Lightning" idea is interesting,but what if,instead of lightning,it was thunder? It would happen at a moderate frequency (like in the real world) it could affect all areas (even Desert,as dry lightning is common in the desert) and its effect in battle would be similar to a sonic bomb.Let's say that you're hunting Agnaktor - it burrows,and at just the riht moment,a thunder clap occurs,and it traps the Agna.To balance this out,hunters would have somewhere around a 10% - 20% chance of becoming stunned.What does everyone think? 20:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the last 3 are a good idea, but I like the others. and about thunder: I don't think that that sonic bomb idea is good, but what about that getting hit gives a thunder status effect? and what about it if things like rain also count for the monsters? so if it rains, a water sword gives more elemental damage to a monster.